


Bros or hos?

by livi5972



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livi5972/pseuds/livi5972
Summary: Some Jercy HCs





	Bros or hos?

  * It starts with bear hugs.
  * Jason’s really big on hugs, so no one thinks anything of it.
  * Next is stealing Percy’s beanie. Right off his head. But Percy was being obnoxious, he deserved it.
  * Then Piper recognizes one of Jason’s hoodies and wonders how Percy ended up with it. _That’s Jason’s favorite. He doesn’t let anyone touch that._
  * When hanging out at the mall, Percy laughs as he picks up an action figure. “Tell me this doesn’t remind you of Jason!” Annabeth chuckles. But then he buys it and gives it to Jason when he sees him later.
  * “Superman? Really?” “Made me think of you.”
  * And Jason brings back blue marshmallows from the grocery store when gathering s’mores supplies. “No prob, bro.”
  * “Dude, you are killing that muscle tee.” “I don’t know. I’ve been thinking I might try something new.” “Oh?” “I don’t know, I think maybe I could try like a crop top?” “Dude, yes. _Hell_ You could totally rock that.”
  * Next day, Percy’s coming out his cabin with scissors and scraps. Jason is seen training in a cropped GHS Swim Team t-shirt.
  * Annabeth starts to notice Percy is always telling stories about Jason.
  * “Just yesterday, Jason was saying…”
  * She asks Piper, “how much time are they spending together?” “I know, I feel like they’re always ‘hanging out.’ He told me about what they did last weekend – sounded like a date to me.”
  * The training session in the arena is the last straw for Annabeth. The heroes fought like demons, so skilled and so in tune with one another it looked almost like dancing. It ended with blade against blade, the guys’ faces very close, breathing fast and deep, pupils blown and eyes unblinking. A quick throat clear and a hand shake break the tension (“Good work, bro.”), but Annabeth makes knowing eye contact with Piper, trying to communicate across the arena.
  * Nico catches the look. And pulls them aside.
  * “Since when is _that _happening?” “We’re trying to figure that out.” But Piper is only amused. “Actually, I don’t think it is yet.”
  * But Annabeth can’t leave things be. Finally, the bonfire brings the opportunity.
  * How they got into that position, no one knows. But suddenly Percy was tucked between Jason’s legs, laying against his torso, fast asleep and nuzzled into his neck.
  * Jason didn’t seem to think anything was odd.
  * As everyone left for the night, the friends of the so-called “bros” approached led by a very determined Annabeth. _It’s none of their business really, but they love them and accept them, the boys don’t have to hide, they can tell them anything…_
  * But they stare back, blank faced and baffled.
  * The group disperses, a little frustrated, a little amused.
  * Percy stares into the cooling embers of the bonfire. Jason cleans the last few scraps of s’mores.
  * “Dude, are we dating?”
  * Jason stops dead in his tracks.
  * *pause for thought* He turns his head to face Percy.
  * “Do you want to be?”
  * Not a whole lot changes after that except there’s a lot more hand holding and the occasional peck.
  * But first, of course, they had another odd and uncomfortable talk with their friends.


End file.
